Aun mas oscuro que el negro
by maniaoso
Summary: Alargando un poco los tiempos y sucesos del Gaiden esta historia tiene su punto de partida, luego de que Hei y Yin tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para ellos solos, y luego de la captura de Yin y el lanzamiento al rescate de Hei, este ahora debe decidir si aceptar la nueva ayuda que se le presenta. R&R. T por el momento


**_NA: Saludos a todos, he estado tentado con la idea de escribir un fanfic de esta serie Darker than Black y ahora que finalmente acabe de verla fue que me puse a trabajar, como dije es mi primer fanfic de este anime, así que me gustaría pedir que cualquier duda, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Me la hagan llegar ya sea por PM o en la sección de review, me sería de mucha ayuda como guía. Ahora volviendo a la historia, esta se desarrolla en un hipotético alargamiento de los eventos del Gaiden, es decir Hei y Yin tuvieron un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos y pudo pasar algo inesperado, es así que despues del secuestro de Yin y de que Hei se lanza a rescatarla, se puede dar el comienzo de mi historia. Si persiste una duda por favor háganmela saber, sin más por el momento aquí va el primer capítulo:_**

 ** _Aún más oscuro que el negro_**

Capitulo I. " ** _El encargo a la luz de la luna"_**

"Hei… yo…. ¡has hecho algo impensable! Y como siempre debes venir a que yo limpie lo que destrozas, pero esta vez… esta vez no puedo creerlo. Creí que los contratistas nunca cargaban peso muerto y ahora viéndote aquí con esto…" Qin palidecía mientras hablaba, aunque las altas horas de la noche deberían hacerlo sentir adormilado la verdad era que la vista del shinigami negro lo había devuelto a sus cinco sentidos, Hei de alguna manera aun sin el poder del Sindicato todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga como por ejemplo el poder dar con sus objetivos aunque estos se encuentren en el más marcado anonimato engullidos por el bullicio de la metrópoli.

"Regresé a Tokio, pero no puedo terminar la misión. Recordé que habías huido hacia aquí, necesito que te encargues. Solo será hasta que Yin…" aun le dolía pronunciar el nombre, _dolor propio_ algo que no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con los contratistas y menos todavía por causa de una inerte _doll_ , Hei estaba pagando caro una retribución dolorosa.

Cuidando ambos el volumen de sus suspiros para no despertar a una ciudad que no podía dormir, a un cielo plagado de nuevas estrellas, a la observante luna llena, a los cables eléctricos recorridos por espectros y a, quién lo diría, la preocupación del contratista.

"Sigues buscándola vaya, pues entonces creo que no aceptaras un no" una resignación plagada de curiosidad le hizo extender los brazos en dirección a su solicitante, si bien viéndose sufrir un pequeño temblor por los recuerdos que su mente le traía, aquella ocasión en que presenció la crueldad completa que llevan dentro los contratistas, una oscuridad que les nublaba al matar incluso a los de su propio tipo, entonces por qué aceptar un encargo de uno de estos seres, quería pensar que la respuesta era que el shinigami negro no actuaba como sus semejantes.

Al ver los brazos extendidos frente a él, Hei desenvolvió las sabanas que sostenía, mostrándoselo tal cual para deshacer cualquier desconfianza que pudiera caber en su receptor, sin embargo estaba haciendo algo bastante increíble para los de su clase, estaba confiando….confiando en la bondad de alguien más, en que esta persona frente a él desinteresadamente acataría el favor que le era solicitado, sin duda Hei estaba abrumado, más no podía romper su máscara de frialdad… ni siquiera por su… no, era ilógico pensar así. Actuaría con la sensatez marcada de los contratistas, ya no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse tal cual, ya estaba pagándolo caro buscando a Yin, no deseaba mostrar más puntos débiles.

"Te lo encargo" musitando esas palabras le dio entrega a Qin luego de volver a desplegar las sabanas, dedicó una rápida mirada al encargo, deseaba poderle sonreír, pero ya eso sería mostrarse muy optimista tanto consigo mismo, como con aquella otra persona y claro también con Qin. Realizó una rápida media vuelta y una vez dada la espalda desplegó uno de sus ganchos levadizos, su destreza era tal que en cuestión de un parpadeo por parte de Qin el shinigami negro ya se había perdido entre los edificios vecinos a la destartalada tienda, tal vez la única capaz de seguirle el paso fuera la pálida luz de aquella luna llena.

"Así las cosas. Debes estar hambriento veremos si queda algo para llenar esa pancita. De donde demonios habrá robado a este bebé, mejor no me esforzaré en entenderlo después de todo, los contratistas _siempre mienten…_


End file.
